The Truth is You
by hikaaxrii
Summary: " Saat kembang api menguraikan warnanya di langit malam yang gelap, saat itu harus kuakui kalau aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya untuk selamanya…" / Lucy yang sudah berpacaran dengan Natsu kini mengalami kesulitan karena sahabatnya menyatakan perasaan padanya. Sahabat atau kekasih yang akan dipilihnya? / Sequel dari "The Truth is" / Natsu x Lucy / I own cover picture!
1. Chapter 1

" Saat kembang api menguraikan warnanya di langit malam yang gelap, saat itu harus kuakui kalau aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya untuk selamanya…"

Sequel dari "The Truth is"

**Warning : ooc, and many more.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

Normal POV

"Ayo bersulang!" teriak semua anggota Fairy Tail kecuali Laxus, Reedus, Gray, Juvia, dan Levy. Kelima orang ini sudah bosan dengan pesta perayaan 'jadian' Natsu dan Lucy yang telah berlangsung selama lima hari berturut-turut.

"Kita ucapkan selamat kepada kedua anakku yang berbahagia! Natsu dan Lucy!" perintah Master Makarov dalam keadaan setengah mabuk akibat alkohol yang ditenggaknya yang merupakan master guild Fairy Tail.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang paling berperan penting dalam guild Fairy Tail, gadis berambut pirang bernama Lucy hanya tertawa ringan dan memerah saat dragon slayer berambut pink memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Selamat!" teriak semuanya dengan lantang (kecuali lima orang yang bosan yang telah disebutkan di atas) mengikuti perintah sang master.

"Kapan pesta ini selesai? Aku mulai bosan karena tidak bisa menjalankan misi." ucap cucu Master Makarov sambil menuangkan segelas alkohol ke tenggorokannya. Memang semenjak pesta ini diadakan, Master telah membuat ketetapan untuk menghentikan kegiatan misi agar semua bisa bersuka cita dan bersenang-senang. "Kapan guild ini bisa maju kalau terus begini." lanjut Laxus dengan tampang malas.

"Iya, aku juga sudah mulai bosan! Aku ingin menjalankan misi yang bisa memberiku imbalan berupa buku kuno yang langka." kata Levy sambil membolak-balik buku yang sudah dibacanya dan meletakkannya kembali karena sudah hafal isinya.

"Juvia juga mulai jenuh, Juvia ingin bisa menjalankan misi berdua dengan Gray-sama." kata Juvia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Reedus yang mendengar tanggapan dan respon negatif dari ketiga nakamanya hanya diam. Bosan? Tentu saja, namun biarpun begitu, ia masih memiliki sesuatu untuk dikerjakan yaitu menggambar. Perlahan tapi pasti, goresan hasil tangannya membentuk gambaran tiap anggota Fairy Tail yang sedang bergembira.

"Huuh..." suara helaan nafas terdengar dari pojok bar Guild Fairy Tail. Sosok orang bertelanjang dada yang menghela nafasnya adalah seorang penyihir es laki-laki yang suka membuka pakaiannya tanpa sadar. Tentu saja orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gray Fullbuster. Matanya yang biasanya terlihat semangat, kini terlihat sayu dan redup bagai seseorang yang telah kehilangan cahayanya. Apa kebosanan telah membuat seorang Gray menjadi lesu? Sepertinya tidak, pasti ada hal lain yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Mata lelaki berambut biru gelap itu menginvestigasi masing-masing anggota Fairy Tail hingga sepasang mata itu berhenti pada satu titik-lebih tepatnya satu orang gadis yang sedang dipeluk oleh laki-laki berambut pink. Gray terdiam sesaat. "Dipeluk?" teriaknya dalam hati. Gray menggosok kedua matanya perlahan dan apa yang dilihatnya memang benar. Fakta yang dilihat oleh alat indranya adalah Natsu memeluk Lucy. Raut wajahnya seolah berubah menjadi aneh. Antara malas, bosan, sedih, iri, marah, senang menjadi perasaan yang tercampur dengan rasio yang tidak jelas dalam hatinya.

"Apa mungkin aku-"

"Ada apa Gray-sama?" tanya Juvia yang memecah kebimbangan dan memotong pikiran Gray dengan muncul tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Gray singkat sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gelas berisi bir dengan kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi namun tidak pernah berhasil membuatnya mabuk.

"Benarkah?" tanya Juvia lagi.

Gray diam. Namun setelah beberapa detik, ia bangkit dari kursi tempat pantatnya bertumpu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar guild. "Aku ada urusan." katanya samnil memakai pakaiannya. Ucapannya pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Juvia dan anggota guild lainnya.

"Brukk!" suara pintu ditutup.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Jet.

"Natsuu, Gray terlihat aneh." kata Happy.

"Biarkan saja otak es itu! Mungkin dia kesal karna aku sudah punya pacar dan tidak mengajaknya bertarung lagi!" teriak Natsu dengan bangga.

"Mungkin dia juga ingin punya pacar." ucap Cana dalam keadaan sangat mabuk.

"HAH?!" teriak semuanya.

"DUK!" Cana tak sadarkan diri akibat terlalu mabuk.

"Dia sedang mabuk, maka itu omongannya kacau. ASAL KALIAN TAHU, GRAY INGIN BOXER BARU!" kata Master Makarov yang juga sedang mabuk.

"Kakek juga sedang mabuk! Omongannya juga kacau! " teriak Natsu.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga mabuk, Natsu!" ledek Lisanna.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! AKU MASIH KUAT MINUM!" teriak Natsu sambil meneguk segelas bir.

"HAHAHAHA!" Seluruh anggota guild tertawa mendengar teriakan Natsu dan melihat sang master Guild Fairy Tail dan Natsu juga ikut jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri seperti Cana.

Namun, di balik tawa seluruh anggota guild, hanya Lucy yang tertawa dengan terpaksa. Entah mengapa, saat ia menyadari tingkah laku Gray yang aneh, ia jadi cemas. "Ada apa dengannya?" pikir Lucy dalam hati.

* * *

"Huuh, dasar Natsu! Happy, mengapa tidak kau saja yang membawanya? Kau kan bisa terbang!" teriak Lucy karena harus memapah Natsu yang tidak sadarkan diri akibat meminum alkohol terlalu banyak.

"Aku bukan tak mau, Lucy, tapi aku terlalu lelah. Karena terlalu banyak makan ikan, aku jadi lelah." ucap Happy dengan tampang malas sambil terbang dengan pelan. "Lagipula, Natsu itu pacarmu, Lucy, sudah seharusnya kamulah yang mengantarnya menuju rumah." lanjut Happy.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Happy, namun tetap saja, aku perempuan dan Natsu laki-laki. Tenaga perempuan tidak sekuat laki-laki kecuali Erza." kata Lucy dalam hati.

"Eh, Lucy, mengapa diam saja?" tanya Happy bingung melihat Lucy yang diam saja.

"Dasar kau kucing menyebalkan!" teriak Lucy keras sambil berusaha memukul Happy.

"Aaah, Lucy mulai gila. " teriak Happy ketakutan sambil terbang cepat menuju rumah Natsu.

"Kembali kau, kucing bodoh!" teriak Lucy sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Gadis pirang ini tampaknya lupa sesaat kalau ia sedang memapah kekasihnya.

"DUK!" Natsu jatuh ke tanah dan keningnya mencium tanah. Bertambahlah benjol di kening Natsu. Pertama, benjol akibat jatuh saat tak sadarkan diri setelah kebanyakan minum alkohol dan kedua, benjol akibat yang terjadi barusan.

"Waaa, Natsu!" teriak Lucy kaget. Buru-buru gadis pirang ini mengangkat dragon slayer api yang sedang tidur di tanah. "Maaf ya, Natsu. Ini gara-gara Happy." ucap Lucy kepada Natsu yang masih terlelap tidur.

Lucy memapah Natsu lagi perlahan-lahan menuju rumahnya. Sesekali, ia hadapkan kepalanya ke wajah Natsu, dan langsung saja senyum terukir di wajah Lucy karena melihat kepolosan wajah Natsu saat tidur.

"Manis." gumam Lucy pelan sambil terus memapah Natsu.

Tak sampai setengah jam, akhirnya Lucy berhasil sampai di rumah Natsu. Segera ia masuk ke dalam rumah Natsu dengan cepat karena tiupan angin malam makin dingin dan menusuk kulitnya.

Di dalam rumah Natsu, Lucy melihat Happy tertidur di atas meja makan. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Lucy membawa Happy dan Natsu dan membaringkannya di atas kasur. Ia pun berniat untuk segera pulang, namun igauan Natsu menghentikannya.

"Luce..." Lucy pun menengok ke belakang dan melihat sosok Natsu yang masih tertidur.

"Ai"

"Shi"

"Te"

"Ru..."

Mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Natsu, wajah Lucy langsung saja memanas. Lucy pun berjalan menuju pinggir kasur Natsu.

"Aishiteru, Natsu." bisik Lucy pelan di telinga Natsu. Setelah membisikkan kalimat tersebut di telinga Natsu, Lucy mencium pelan kening Natsu yang benjol. "Semoga lekas sembuh." lanjutnya pelan kemudian melangkahkan kaki dari rumah Natsu karena hari sudah semakin malam.

"Di...diingiin!" kata Lucy sambil berlari cepat menuju rumahnya. Ia ingin memakai roh bintangnya, namun ia berpikir kalau roh bintangnya juga pasti ingin beristirahat, maka itu, Lucy segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil roh bintang.

"Tap! Tap! Tap!" Lucy berlari dengan kencang hingga ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ma..maaf." ucap Lucy sambil berusaha bangkit akibat tabrakan yang cukup keras untuk menjatuhkannya.

Sebuah tangan terulur di hadapannya untuk membantunya bangkit. Lucy meraih tangan tersebut dan bangkit dari tanah. Matanya pun menoleh ke wajah si pengulur tangan. Sontak, mata cokelat Lucy membulat karena sosok yang dilihat oleh matanya adalah penyihir es berambut biru gelap dari guild tercintanya, Fairy Tail.

"Gray!" kata Lucy dengan nada kaget.

"Lucy." balas Gray dengan nada datar. Wajah Gray masih sama seperti tadi siang saat di guild, namun lebih sayu dan pucat seperti kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Kau kenapa, Gray? Wajahmu pucat sekali!" ucap Lucy sambil memegang pipi Gray dengan kedua tangannya. Tentu saja, Lucy sangat mencemaskan teman-lebih tepatnya sahabat yang selalu membantu dan melindunginya.

Dengan cepat, Gray menepis kedua tangan Lucy yang berada di pipinya. "Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah mencemaskanku." kata Gray dingin.

"Kurasa kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau bisa cerita kepadaku kalau kau ada masalah, Gray. Kita kan sahabat." ucap Lucy sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Gray.

"Kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa!" kata Gray dengan suara keras sambil mendorong Lucy. "Ice make! Wall!" teriak Gray dan langsung saja tembok tebal yang terbuat dari es muncul di hadapan Lucy dan memblokade jalan Lucy. Setelah itu, Gray langsung berlari meninggalkan Lucy yang terdiam di balik tembok. Setetes demi setetes, air mata Lucy jatuh membasahi tanah. Bukan dorongan dari Gray yang membuat menangis, tetapi melihat sikapnya yang aneh membuat ia merasa sedih. Sebagai sahabat yang tidak bisa membantu sahabatnya, tentu saja hati kecil Lucy menangis.

Perlahan, Lucy menghapus air matanya dan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Sebagai sahabat, aku akan membuat Gray bahagia dan semangat kembali!" teriak Lucy dalam hati. Lucy pun berlari melewati genangan air yang berasal dari tembok es buatan Gray. Dalam hatinya, Lucy percaya kalau Gray pasti membutuhkan bantuan dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

(Note : dalam cerita ini, anggap Gray punya kemampuan untuk mengatur ketahanan es yang dia buat. Jadi, Gray memang sempat membuat tembok es untuk menahan Lucy, tetapi ia tidak membuat tembok itu permanen. Tembok yang dibuat Gray dibuat dengan batas waktu singkat sehingga apabila batas waktu telah terlewat, esnya akan mencair dengan sendirinya. )

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**End**

* * *

A/N : Tampaknya cerita saya terlalu panjang untuk sebuah oneshot, maka itu saya akan memecahnya menjadi beberapa chapter. :) Mohon bantuan kalian untuk memberi review berisi kritik dan saran *bukan flame*. Saya akan senang hati menerima review dari kalian semua. Arigatou :D Bagi yang sudah membaca versi panjangnya, maaf ya membuat kalian membaca cerita ini lagi.

**Thanks -hikaaxrii**

**Your review is my power! lol xD**


	2. Chapter 2

" Saat kembang api menguraikan warnanya di langit malam yang gelap, saat itu harus kuakui kalau aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya untuk selamanya…"

Sequel dari "The Truth is"

**Warning : ooc, and many more.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

Normal POV

"Pagi!" sapa Lucy yang baru datang kepada seluruh anggota guild Fairy Tail.

"APA?!" teriak seluruh anggota guild kaget saat selesai mendengar perkataan Master Makarov. Tentu saja Lucy tidak tahu apa yang membuat kaget seluruh anggota guild karena ia baru sampai dan tidak mendengar perkataan Master Makarov.

"Eeh? Ada apa?" tanya Lucy bingung.

"Aku tidak setuju, kakek! Mengapa harus Natsu?" kata Laxus dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku juga tidak setuju, master. Masa flame head diberikan misi A+ yang hampir setingkat dengan misi tingkat S?" kata Gray dengan wajah sangat kesal.

"APA KAU BILANG ICE CUBE?!" teriak Natsu galak sambil menyiapkan tinju di tangan kanannya.

"KUBILANG KAU FLAME HEAD, BODOH!" teriak Gray yang sudah bertelanjang dada dan siap bertarung.

"Duakk!" tangan besar milik Master Makarov meninju Natsu dan Gray yang sedang berkelahi. Penyebab Master yang melerainya adalah karena Erza sedang pergi pagi-pagi sekali menjalankan misi.

"Aduuh! Sakiitt... Nee, Lucee!" teriak Natsu yang awalnya kesakitan menjadi ceria saat melihat Lucy. Natsu pun berlari dengan cepat menuju Lucy dan memeluknya.

"Natsu, kau ini!" kata Lucy dengan wajah memerah karena tindakan yang dilakukan sang salamender. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Ah itu, Master memberikan misi A+ yang setingkat dengan misi tingkat S hanya kepada Natsu." jelas Levy pada Lucy.

"Lalu? Mengapa ribut? Bukankah misi tersebut bisa dikerjakan bersama-sama?" tanya Lucy lagi yang masih kebingungan.

"Hmm... Master bilang, misi itu hanya bisa dijalankan oleh 1 orang dan yang dibutuhkan adalah penyihir elemen api tingkat tinggi." terang Mira sambil mengelap gelas kaca satu persatu. "Mau minum, Lucy?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Lalu, kapan misi tersebut mulai dijalankan?" tanya Lucy dengan perasaan sedih karena dengan adanya misi ini, mereka tidak akan bersama selama beberapa hari.

"Hari ini." kata Natsu sambil menunjukkan senyuman khas miliknya.

"Begitu ya." ucap Lucy lemas.

"Jangan pasang wajah sedih seperti itu, Lucy. 3 hari ke depan, aku sudah ada di sini lagi." kata Natsu sambil mengecup pelan kening Lucy.

"Baiklah! Kau harus hati-hati ya." kata Lucy pelan dengan wajah yang sangat sangat merah dan debar jantung yang tak terkontrol akibat ciuman di kening yang ia peroleh dari Natsu.

"Ehem... Sebaiknya jangan bermesraan di depan kami." ujar Jet dan Droy sinis karena mereka berdua masih belum memiliki pasangan.

"Kalian iri?" tanya Cana setengah mabuk.

"Natsu dan Lucy berciuman!" teriak Happy.

"Mesranya." ucap Lisanna yang kini sudah berpacaran dengan Bixlow sambil tersenyum.

"Suatu hari, Juvia juga akan begitu dengan Gray-sama." kata Juvia sambil merangkul Gray yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aduuh, lepaskan aku! Ngomong-ngomong, aku pergi dulu ya." kata Gray sambil melepaskan rangkulan dari Juvia dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pintu guild.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Aku akan menjalankan misi tingkat A+. Aku sedang membara! Ayo, Happy!" teriak Natsu sambil mengajak Happy.

"Aye!" kata Happy sambil terbang menuju pundak Natsu.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut, Happy." kata master tegas yang sedari tadi membisu saja.

"Ke..kenapa?!" kata Natsu kaget.

"Karena ini misi khusus. Exceed juga dilarang untuk dibawa." jelas Master Makarov sambil membaca ulang kertas misi tersebut.

"Begitu ya. Maaf ya, Happy. Nanti pasti akan kubawakan ikan yang enak untukmu." ucap Natsu sambil memegang kepala Happy.

"A...aye, Natsu. Hati-hati ya, Natsu." kata Happy sambil menahan tangisnya dan gemetaran.

"Baik! Aku pergi dulu ya, Happy, Lucy, master dan semuanya!" teriak Natsu sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar dari guild.

* * *

"3 hari sudah berlalu, mengapa Natsu belum pulang ya, Lucy?" tanya Happy.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, Happy." ucap Lucy dengan perasaan cemas dan gelisah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, 3 hari ini aku juga tidak melihat Gray." kata Mira yang ikut berbaur dengan pembicaraan Happy dan Lucy.

"Benar juga. Aku sampai tak sadar kalau guild ini sepi tanpa perkelahian mereka berdua. Ngomong-ngomong, mana Wendy dan Romeo?" kata Levy.

"Mereka sedang menjalankan misi bersama." kata Mira dengan senyum ceria.

"GRAY-SAMAAA!" teriak Juvia histeris sambil menangis hingga membuat guild menjadi banjir karena genangan air mata. "Jangan-jangan, apa orang yang menculiknya, atau melukainya, atau mencekiknya, atau menusuknya, atau membun-"

"Cukup, Juvia. Dia pasti baik-baik saja." kata Erza yang sudah pulang dari misi yang ia jalankan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, daripada kita memusingkan mereka, aku ada informasi tentang acara yang bagus." kata Levy.

"Acara apa?" tanya Mira penasaran.

"Ada acara pesta kembang api Magnolia besok malam. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana bersama-sama?" tanya Levy semangat.

"Boleh juga. Ide yang bagus." kata Mira. "Aku akan memberitahukan yang lain yang tidak ada di sini. Pasti menyenangkan!"

"Aku ikut." kata Lisanna ceria.

"Pasti banyak yang menjual bir. Aku akan ikut." ucap Cana sambil menenggak barel berisi bir.

"Lalu kau bagaimana, Lu-chan?" tanya Levy.

"Hah? Apa?" jawab Lucy bingung. Sesungguhnya semenjak Mira bilang kalau Gray juga tidak ada selama 3 hari ini, Lucy sedikit penasaran. Kebetulan, semenjak kejadian Gray mendorong Lucy dan membuat tembok es, Lucy tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengan Gray.

"Huuh, Lu-chan tidak menyimak." kata Levy dengan wajah cemberut.

"Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan salamendernya." kata Gajeel yang sedari tadi diam.

"Benar juga. Jangan sedih, Lucy." ucap Mira sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Jangan sedih, Lucy." hibur Happy yang sebenarnya sedih.

"Maaf ya, Lu-chan. Aku memang tidak pengertian. Jadi, kau mau ikut pesta kembang api Magnolia?" tanya Levy lagi.

"Tentu saja! Aku ikut!" kata Lucy semangat. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku." katanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah!" ucap Levy.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, semua. Aku ingin istirahat karena kucing biru ini kemarin mengganggu tidurku." kata Lucy sambil menguap tanda kalau ia mengantuk. Semalam, Happy memang datang ke apartemen Lucy dan menangis tersedu-sedu karena rindu dengan Natsu. Lucy yang awalnya tidak ingin menangis karena kangen dengan Natsu juga jadi ikut-ikutan menangis sehingga akhirnya mereka berdua baru tidur jam 3 pagi.

"Hehehe... Maaf ya Lucy. Aku tidak akan mengganggu lagi." kata Happy sambil tertawa riang. "Aku akan di sini bermain bersama Lily."

"Jaa ne~" kata Lucy sembari keluar dari guild.

Lucy pun berjalan menuju arah apartemen rumahnya, namun ia teringat kalau beberapa persediaan makanan yang ada di rumahnya telah habis. Ia pun memutar arah menuju tempat yang menjual persediaan makanan.

* * *

"Fiuuh, sepertinya aku membeli makanan terlalu banyak. Gara-gara itu, uangku jadi berkurang lumayan. Setelah Natsu pulang, sebaiknya aku meminta bantuannya untuk menjalankan misi." gumam Lucy selama perjalanan pulang menuju apartemennya.

Selama perjalanan, Lucy menenteng 2 plastik berisi persediaan makanan. Matanya pun melirik ke sana ke mari mencari toko persediaan makanan yang mungkin sedang mengadakan potongan harga besar-besaran, hingga matanya membulat dan fokus pada satu orang.

"Gray? Apa yang ia lakukan di Taman Magnolia?" tanya Lucy dalam hati. Lucy pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi Gray yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Hari itu, kebetulan sepi sehingga banyak bangku kosong di sekitarnya.

Lucy pun mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku taman yang terletak di sebelah Gray. 2 plastik yang ia bawa diletakkan di samping tempat ia duduk.

"Konichiwa, Gray." sapa Lucy.

"Lu..Lucy." sapa Gray kaget. Tampaknya ia tak sadar kalau ada Lucy di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa Gray? Sudah 3 hari kau tidak ke guild." kata Lucy.

"Ah itu. Aku tidak apa-apa." kata Gray datar.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan membohongiku, Gray. Aku tahu, pasti ada sesuatu. Kau bisa cerita kepadaku. Kita adalah nakama. Kita adalah sahabat." jelas Lucy.

"Nakama... Sahabat..." pikir Gray dalam hati.

Gray terdiam begitu juga Lucy.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, akhirnya Lucylah yang membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Jadi, Gray, mengapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak mau cerita kepadaku?" tanya Lucy bosan.

"Begitu ya, jadi kau tidak mau cerita."

"Souka! Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi, kalau kau mau, kau bisa cerita kepadaku kapan saja. Aku sebagai sahabatmu siap mendengarnya! Aku pulang duluan ya, Jaa ne~" kata Lucy sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk. Ia pun hendak mengangkat belanjaannya namun terhenti karena tindakan mengejutkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lucy!" teriak Gray sambil memeluk Lucy dari belakang.

"G..Gray! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Lucy gemetaran dengan wajah merah. Tubuhnya berusaha meronta namun tak berpengaruh sama sekali karena Gray jelas lebih kuat darinya.

"Kau pikir apa, Lucy. Aku ingin kita lebih dari sahabat. Kau tahu, aku muak melihat si kepala api itu menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Aku muak saat dia memelukmu. Aku muak saat dia menciummu. Aku muak dengan semua itu! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku selama ini?!" teriak Gray masih memeluk Lucy.

Lucy terdiam. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan air mata segar mengalir dari matanya. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat menahan berbagai perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Lu..Lucy..."

Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Gray. Perlahan, Lucy mendorong Gray untuk membuat jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa, Gray." ucap Lucy sambil menangis. "Aku hanya akan bisa mencintai Natsu seorang dan aku hanya mencintaimu sebagai seorang sahabat."

"Mengapa, Lucy? Mengapa?!" teriak Gray keras sambil memegang erat lengan Lucy hingga membuat gadis pirang itu kesakitan.

"Plak!" sebuah tamparan keras bersarang di pipi kiri penyihir es berambut biru gelap.

"Hentikan, Gray. Sudah kukatakan aku tak bisa. Berhenti bertingkah seperti ini dan kurasa, aku mulai benci kepadamu, Gray!" teriak Lucy keras sambil berlari meninggalkan Gray dengan membawa kedua plastik belanjaannya.

"... Aku mulai benci kepadamu, Gray!" kalimat Lucy terus terngiang-ngiang di benak Gray.

"Aku memang bodoh." kata Gray pelan sambil tertunduk lemas.

"Mengapa aku mengatakan hal itu begitu saja. Harusnya aku diam saja."

"Siiaalll!" teriak Gray sambil meninju lantai taman. Lantai Taman Magnolia sedikit retak sedangkan tangan Gray membiru dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Gomen, Lucy..."

* * *

Lucy POV

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Cepat sekali hingga aku terjatuh karena tersandung bebatuan.

"Duk!" Aku jatuh dan belanjaanku berhamburan. Satu demi satu, kukumpulkan belanjaanku, namun air mataku tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku merasa begini. Maksudku, Gray adalah sahabat Natsu, bagaimana bisa dia bilang kalau dia mencintaiku. Aku adalah pacar sahabatnya sendiri dan dia tahu itu.

Setelah semua terkumpul, aku mempercepat langkahku menuju apartemen dan saat aku sampai di sana, aku masuk dan segera menguncinya.

Mengapa Taman Magnolia selalu memberiku kenangan buruk? Waktu itu Lisanna (peristiwanya ada di fanfiksi berjudul "The Truth is") dan sekarang Gray. Apakah ada sebuah kutukan di taman itu yang hanya mengutuk diriku seorang?

Aku berjalan pun menuju kamar mandi untuk berendam. Mungkin saja itu dapat membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"Ini salahku."

"Seharusnya aku tidak mencari tahu masalah orang lain."

"Aku bodoh."

"Mama, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Natsu, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau berada dalam posisi ini?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kini air mataku kering. Aku tidak lagi menangis secara fisik, namun hatiku masih menangis.

Sudah 2 jam lebih aku berendam, akhirnya aku memilih untuk bangkit dan mengeringkan tubuhku. Kupakai pakaianku dan segera kutuju kamarku. 2 plastik belanja tak ku sentuh sama sekali. Aku lebih memilih untuk menulis surat kepada mamaku.

**"Mama, apa yang akan mama lakukan kalau berada di posisiku? Aku sangat menyayangi Natsu dan aku menyayangi Gray sebagai sahabat yang selalu membantuku. Kini, mungkin hubunganku dan Gray akan memburuk. Kemungkinan besar, kami tak akan bisa bercanda gurau maupun bekerja sama seperti dahulu. Aku butuh mama dan Natsu di sampingku. Kalian berdua adalah yang terbaik yang bisa membantuku. Aku sayang kalian."**

Aku melipat kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Setelah itu, kumasukkan amplop itu ke laci paling bawah meja. Kupejamkan mataku dan kutundukkan kepalaku. Kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk menyangga kepalaku. Wajah mama dan Natsu silih berganti muncul di benakku dan aku merasa lebih tenang. Aku pun terlelap tidur.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**End**

* * *

**Thanks -hikaaxrii**


End file.
